


(i bet you want to) wrap me all up

by softestpink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, okay less baking and more the studying of kyungsoo's profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo’s arms are so thick in his new cable-knit sweater that Jongin thinks he might be drooling on the counter a little.</p><p>(The studio being closed on Christmas Day? Maybe that's a gift, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i bet you want to) wrap me all up

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be around 100 words.... i'm. sorry?

Kyungsoo’s arms are so thick in his new cable-knit sweater that Jongin thinks he might be drooling on the counter a little. He knows the sweater is new because it’s green with tiny candy canes stitched across the elbows and Kyungsoo only owns about four things that aren’t black, midnight, or onyx. His sleep pants look soft and thick and he’s wearing his old man slippers that Sehun likes to make fun of. His chin is covered in flour and he’s beating an egg mixture in a plastic bowl carefully, peering down into a tree-shaped cookbook like its every word is the holy grail. It makes Jongin smile sleepily into the crook of his own elbow. He looks-

 

He looks _cute_.

 

Sure, his eyebrows have bunched up and gotten severe in that really hilarious way and yes he looks kind of dumb just standing there with flour on his face but- Jongin rubs his face in his arm. Maybe it’s the exhaustion talking. He’s slouching in his chair at the kitchen island, half-asleep thanks to the dimness of the tree lights and the K.Will piping from Kyungsoo’s iPad near the sink. He’s boneless and soft after pushing himself so much earlier; he’d practiced for a whopping eleven hours in the studio. It’s not like they’re open on Christmas Day and he’s got to be dedicated if he’s going to be even a fraction of the dancer he wants to be.

 

“You work too hard.” Kyungsoo tells him suddenly. Jongin looks up and he’s just a little bit closer, barely stirring his bowl. His voice is soft, tinged with that deepness that makes Kai’s skin feel tight and warm. It’s a nice voice.

 

“You’re one to talk, yeah?” Jongin sits up to stretch, yawning. That shower did wonders, really. “Shouldn’t you be on location for your next film?”

 

“I’m not the one choreographing my way to an early grave.”

 

“Mmm, you sure? I’ve been watching you lately. Your transitions are smoother.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pretends he isn’t smiling as he focuses on his book again. It’s only natural for Jongin’s gaze to follow the slope of his shoulders, the lines of his arms down to where one sleeve is pushed up. His forearm looks strong and steady as he holds the bowl and Jongin thinks even if he can’t go to the studio tomorrow- this is pretty good.

 

Sitting in the kitchen, freshly showered and breathing in the smell of confection sugar and milk and eggs with Kyungsoo who's steady and calm, trying his damnedest to make them snowflake-themed snickerdoodle cookies while refusing to admit he needs his glasses. Muttering to himself about how his mother made them this one time and the mix wasn’t this thick, so what the _hell-_

 

“ _Hyung_.” Jongin sighs, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. “Here.”

 

He slides Kyungsoo’s discarded glasses across the counter and waits until D.O gives up and slips them on, flour-stained fingers smudging them. He smiles at Jongin, tentative and then openly sweet. He really does have a mouth like a heart.

 

“Ah, thanks. You were starting to look less like a person and more like a human-sized smudge.” Kyungsoo admits. Jongin wants to kiss the flour from his chin.  

 

“Maybe you should try it.” Kyungsoo is saying and Jongin wakes up fully at that. What?

 

“I wasn’t- uhh.”

 

But Kyungsoo is already setting his bowl and whisk down, coming close and leaning his elbows on the counter. His eyes are so wide, but he isn’t shaking or ducking like he does when he’s nervous. In fact, he’s licking his lips a little.

 

“I said, maybe you should try it.” God, his voice is really. A lot. Jongin understands why their fans are obsessed.

 

He’s so close. He’s so-

 

“Okay.” Jongin says, but his throat is deciding to stick and it comes out as a whisper. He clears his throat. “Alright.”

  
Kyungsoo’s mouth is soft and wet and he’s surer than Jongin would’ve guessed and his fingers feel like thick, searing brands on the back of Jongin’s neck and yeah- this is pretty good.  

**Author's Note:**

> ....don't even talk to me about how Thick ksoo is.. .
> 
> gimmie love (carly rae jepsen) + wit it this christmas (ariana grande) = mood


End file.
